Happy Birthday
by EmySilver
Summary: OS / UA - Que peut-on offrir à un Malefoy quand il a déjà tout ?


**Disclamer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Pour l'anniversaire de notre cher et unique Drago Malefoy, je vous ai concocté cet OS qui je l'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Hermione fixait son écran d'ordinateur, elle n'était pas concentrée sur son travail mais sur le cadeau inexistant qu'elle devait offrir à son bien-aimé. Sortir avec un Malefoy s'avère très souvent être une plaie quand il s'agit de faire un présent. Au bout d'un moment on s'accommode de la noblesse qui se dégage de lui et de sa famille, de cette richesse permanente que l'on retrouve dans chacun des objets ou vêtements qu'il porte. Donc justement que peut-on offrir à un homme qui a déjà tout ? Que peut-on offrir à un homme qui, si il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, peut se l'acheter en un claquement de doigts ? Dans les deux cas la réponse est : rien.

Depuis trois ans, elle partageait la vie d'un des hommes les plus riches du pays et contrairement aux langues de vipère qui avaient déversé leur venin pendant des mois, l'argent n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Elle savait que c'était cliché mais c'était sa personnalité et sa douceur bien dissimulées derrière une épaisse couche de sarcasme qui l'avait fait craquer. Bon ok, elle voulait bien l'avouer, ses yeux gris et sa belle gueule avaient énormément joué en sa faveur. Sans oublier cette adorable petite fossette quand il souriait, elle la faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Même si il disait adorer ses cadeaux, Hermione se sentait un peu ridicule face au faste et à l'indécence de ceux offerts par ses parents. Lors de leur premier noël ensemble, elle avait déniché une magnifique petite statue de bouddha. Ses parents, quant à eux, lui avaient acheté une énième montre en argent de la marque Rolex ainsi que les boutons de manchettes assortis. Après une recherche rapide, la découverte du prix avait hérissé les poils du dos de la brune lui faisant se dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les égaler. Lors de l'anniversaire de Drago, six mois plus tard, il eut la surprise de découvrir une statue de bouddha de quatre mètres de haut en granit dans son jardin. Il avait tellement aimé celle offerte par Hermione que Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient dit qu'une de plusieurs mètres de haut serait d'un meilleur effet. Est-ce que sa belle-famille ne l'aimait pas particulièrement car elle n'était qu'une vulgaire roturière ? Oui.

Son anniversaire était dans une semaine et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée, ce qui la faisait paniquer de plus en plus au point de l'empêcher de travailler. « Elle, Hermione Granger, n'arrivait pas à travailler… » C'était tout de même un comble quand on la connaissait.

Après avoir terminé son travail, Hermione avait appelé Ginny et lui avait demandé de venir l'aider à trouver un cadeau. Elles s'étaient alors rendues dans une galerie commerçante, avaient écumé la quasi-totalité des boutiques réservées aux hommes et en étaient ressorties bredouilles. À part un joli pull bleu marine de chez Abercrombie Fitch que Drago devait certainement déjà posséder, chose que la brune allait vérifier en rentrant, absolument rien ne lui avait tapé dans l'œil, lui faisant se dire « ça c'est parfait pour lui ! ».

Voyant la tête dépitée de sa meilleure amie, Ginny lui proposa d'aller manger un morceau dans un bar-restaurant qu'elle adorait et qui se trouvait non loin du centre commercial. Hermione accepta avec plaisir car son blond de petit-ami l'avait prévenue qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir, comme quasiment tous les soirs en réalité mais elle s'en était accommodée à la force. Cela lui permettait d'avoir ses petits moments à elle durant lesquels elle pouvait sortir ou profiter du calme de la maison.

Installées à leur table, les deux jeunes femmes commandèrent des jus de fruit et des tapas. Elles se mirent à parler de la grossesse de Ginny, qui allait accoucher dans cinq mois, de l'attitude encore plus oppressante de la matriarche Weasley, ce qui donnait à la benjamine des envies de meurtres, mais aussi des coups de stress d'Harry qui, à certain moment, paniquait. Ginny lui avoua qu'il avait failli fondre en larme car il ne trouvait pas la couleur idéale pour peindre les murs de la chambre du bambin. La future maman, elle, était beaucoup plus détendue, elle avait vécu avec six frères et savait que tout se passerait bien même s'ils prenaient un peu de retard dans le montage des meubles et la décoration de la chambre. Sa mère avait toujours tout bien géré, pourquoi elle, elle n'y arriverait pas à son tour ?

Le serveur arriva avec leur commande et la rousse se jeta dessus, prenant une énorme poignée de tortilla qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche. La grossesse lui donnait les mêmes manies alimentaires que son frère ainé Ron, c'est-à-dire manger et parler en même temps, se jeter sur la nourriture dès qu'il en passait devant son nez et ne pas attendre que tout le monde soit servi avant de manger. D'après la rouquine, son attitude était due aux hormones mais des fois Hermione en doutait.

« Tu sais Herm' tu aurais pu prendre autre chose qu'un jus d'ananas. » dit-elle tout en avalant sa dernière bouchée.

« Non tu es enceinte et je te soutiens. Pas d'alcool pour moi non plus. »

« Bon sang tu imagines le temps que je vais passer sobre ?! Moi qui avais l'habitude de sortir souvent et de picoler, la prochaine fois que je vais boire de l'alcool je vais être torchée au bout d'un verre ! Mais bon j'ai choisis d'être enceinte, je l'ai voulu alors je vais arrêter de me plaindre. Enfin je vais essayer. »

« Surtout que tu veux plusieurs enfants et que tu devras attendre qu'ils soient tous adolescents pour recommencer à t'amuser. » la taquina Hermione.

« Merci de me mettre le moral à zéro Herm'. À mon tour ! Reprenons notre recherche de cadeau. »

Le visage de la brune se referma et un sourire narquois apparut sur celui de la rousse.

« Tu as fait une liste d'idée ? » la questionna Ginny.

« J'ai même mieux ! Voici une liste des cadeaux qu'il a reçus depuis qu'on est ensemble. »

Elle tendit une feuille de papier à son amie qui fit les gros yeux en voyant le nombre de lignes noircies par Hermione. Des montres de luxe - il en avait tellement qu'elles pouvaient recouvrir ses deux bras sans aucun problème (comment le savait-elle ? Tout simplement car elle avait été fouiner dans son dressing), des vêtements de marque - il était tout à fait probable qu'il possède plus de vêtements qu'elle et Harry réunis, des voyages, une chevalière en argent, un bouddha en granit - qu'elle trouvait un peu trop m'as-tu vu - et plein d'autres petites choses.

« Oh la vache ! » dit-elle en relevant la tête vers sa voisine de table. « Tu m'étonnes que tu galères ! Pourquoi tu t'es mise avec un riche aussi ? » blagua-t-elle.

« À cause de l'amour. »

« Sans oublier son incroyable physique. » rajouta Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est pas faux. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Toutes les deux réfléchissaient tout en mangeant le reste des oignons frits.

« Et si tu lui faisais un strip-tease ! » s'exclama la dernière des Weasley.

« Heu non. Non je ne me vois vraiment pas faire ça. »

« Pourtant t'as un corps de dingue ! Tu devrais essayer. Tu sais quoi ! Pour votre futur saint Valentin prend des cours d'effeuillage. Tu me remercieras. Non en fait vous me remercierez. »

« Toi tu me caches des choses. » lui dit Hermione amusée.

« Chacun à ses petits secrets. »

Le clin d'œil qu'elle lui fit, indiqua à Hermione qu'elle supposait bien

« Pour éclaircir un peu nos idées, tu veux lui offrir quelque chose de matériel ou non ? » continua Ginny.

« Peut-importe ce que je trouverai, rien ne sera jamais assez bien. »

« Rien ne sera assez bien pour sa famille nuance. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de vouloir rivaliser avec eux. »

« Je sais mais c'est ma belle-famille et, même si ce sont de vrais cons arrogants que j'ai envie d'étriper et d'enterrer au fin fond de leur propriété, j'ai envie qu'ils m'apprécient… J'en ai vraiment marre qu'ils me jugent car je ne suis pas du même milieu qu'eux. »

« Je pense qu'ils ne changeront jamais malheureusement. »

« C'est sûr… »

« Mais attends ! Je sais ce que tu dois lui offrir ! Fais-lui quelque chose créé par tes petites mains. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de manuel… »

« Justement ! Il ne s'y attendra pas. Voyons voir… » Ginny tapota sa lèvre inférieure avec son index en signe de réflexion « …tu te débrouilles comment en peinture ? »

« Pour faire simple : j'ai le niveau d'un enfant de maternel pour tout ce qui concerne l'art. »

« Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas… »

Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla un coup.

« Bon sang, on n'y arrivera jamais ! »

« Mais si Herm' ne désespère pas. Fais-lui un repas sinon. La dernière fois tu m'as apporté des muffins extra ! »

« Heu… En fait je t'ai menti… Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire alors je les ai achetés dans une boulangerie. »

Ginny plissa les yeux et forma un O avec sa bouche.

« Comment ?! Tu m'as menti ?! » dit-elle d'une voix choquée « Oh mais attends ! C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient meilleurs que d'habitude ! »

« Que veux-tu dire par meilleur que d'habitude ? »

« Ils étaient moins étouffe-chrétien et mieux cuits. »

« Donc ça veut dire quoi ? Que je cuisine mal ? »

« Oui un peu. »

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa. Elle se rappela certaines petites choses qui, jusqu'à présent, ne l'avaient pas marquée, mais qui maintenant avaient toutes leur importance. À chaque fois qu'elle apportait ses fameux muffins à Ginny, elle ne la voyait jamais les manger en entier, peu de temps auparavant, Drago avait prétexté que sa réunion commençait plus tôt et avait donné le reste de ses œufs brouillés à Pattenrond, la dernière fois, elle l'avait vu faire la grimace en avalant son hachis parmentier trop cuit et quand un repas amical se faisait chez eux, les invités insistaient pour rapporter un plat soulignant le fait qu'elle travaillait trop et qu'ils ne voulaient pas la fatiguer.

« C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement. Je ne cuisine pas très bien… »

« Tu cuisines comme un pied oui ! » la coupa Ginny.

« Merci Ginny. Ta compassion me va droit au cœur. Donc je cuisine comme un pied certes, mais si ce soir-là je me démène et que j'arrive à faire quelque chose de bon tu crois qu'il aimerait ? »

« Bien-sûr il verra que tu fais des efforts. » affirma-t-elle en piquant son cure-dent dans une olive. « Mais juste au cas où achète-lui le pull qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. »

C'était enfin le jour J. Pour l'occasion Hermione avait pris son après-midi et s'attelait en cuisine après avoir été chercher le nécessaire en course afin de réaliser les plats préférés de Drago.

Devant elle se trouvait une montagne d'ingrédients qui s'entassaient sur le comptoir. Elle était bien décidée à tout faire d et avait donc banni tout ce qui était en conserve, boîte ou congelé. Malgré son livre de recette, elle resta quelques instants figée car elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer et la panique commença tout doucement à faire son chemin en elle.

Pour gagner un peu de temps et se rassurer de n'avoir rien oublié, la brune se mit à ranger les ingrédients en fonction des plats qu'elle espérait réussir pour cette soirée.

Une fois fait, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer et qu'il fallait qu'elle se lance.

Le dessert était la seule chose à faire au four, ce fut ce qui la décida réellement à commencer par peur de manquer de temps.

Elle éplucha les pommes et constata en jetant un coup d'œil à son livre qu'il fallait laisser la peau. Bon tant pis cela ne changerait pas le goût, le visuel serait juste moins joli. Elle continua sa tâche et les coupa en fine rondelle. Elle étala la pâte qu'elle trancha en plusieurs bandelettes. Hermione plaça minutieusement les rondelles de pomme sur la bande et roula les pommes afin d'en faire une rose. Plutôt fière du résultat, elle créa le reste des petites tartes aux pommes.

Au moment où elle eut finit une impression d'oubli surgit en elle, la faisant relire la recette. Couper les pommes en fines tranches : fait. Préchauffer le four à 190 : fait. Faire cuire les pommes dans une casserole d'eau bouillante pendant cinq minutes : pas fait. Bien évidemment… C'était l'une des étapes les plus importantes et elle l'avait oubliée !

Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et réfléchit intensément à ce qu'elle devait faire. Deux solutions : soit elle laissait comme c'était et elle les faisait cuire plus longtemps prenant le risque de faire brûler le haut des tartelettes, soit elle les défaisait et perdait du temps.

L'apprenti cuisinière opta pour la deuxième option.

Elle tenta de les dérouler mais la pâte collante adhéra à ses doigts et se troua quand elle essaya de les enlever.

Hermione se maudit intérieurement d'avoir choisi la mauvaise solution. D'énervement, elle jeta la préparation qu'elle avait dans la main à la poubelle et se servit un verre de vin.

La première gorgée la détendit et la deuxième la reboosta. Elle enfourna les tartelettes dans le four avec un petit sourire se disant que les pommes cuiraient de toute façon.

C'était parti pour la suite : un coulis de framboise et une glace à la vanille maison.

Hermione regarda la pendule sur le mur et constata que Drago allait arriver d'ici une petite heure. Pile le temps qu'il lui fallait pour prendre une douche afin de se débarrasser des odeurs d'oignon caramélisé qui avaient fini carbonisé. Ce n'était qu'au bout du troisième essai qu'ils avaient fini marron au lieu de noir charbon. En reniflant également ses cheveux, elle sentit le gras de cuisson des tournedos. Sans oublier ses doigts qui avaient le charmant parfum de saumon qu'elle avait dû sauver des griffes de Pattenrond. Ça avait été une bataille épique lors de laquelle elle avait perdu du sang et son chat quelques touffes de poils.

Fraîchement lavée et habillée d'une longue robe noire au décolleté plongeant, Hermione redescendit à la cuisine mettre la viande au four afin qu'elle reste au chaud.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de retourner au salon et d'allumer les bougies que Drago arriva à pas feutré dans son dos et lui embrassa la nuque, ce qui la fit sursauter et se retourner vers lui.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Désolé, » répondit le blond avec un petit sourire contrit. « Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Et bien j'étais en train de te préparer une surprise que tu as légèrement gâchée en arrivant en avance… Mais je vais faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas donc ferme les yeux s'il-te-plaît. »

Drago s'exécuta et attendit le signal de la brune qui vérifia que tout était disposé comme il le fallait sur la table.

« Bon tu joues le jeu d'accord ? Tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu hein ? »

« Promis. »

« Alors ouvre les yeux. » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui obéit et s'exclama en exagérant :

« Whaou mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour ! »

Hermione enlaça son bien-aimé et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« C'est quoi mon cadeau ? »

« Un peu de patience. » le réprimanda-t-elle. « Assieds-toi, j'arrive. »

La jeune femme partit dans la cuisine, sortit du frigo la bouteille de champagne et les petits apéritifs qu'elle avait préparés. En arrivant près de la porte perchée sur ses talons hauts, elle trébucha sur le carrelage glissant et fit tomber une partie de son assiette qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un « splash ». Hermione baissa la tête dépitée et souffla un coup. Elle nettoya rapidement et franchit le pas de la porte pour surprendre Drago en train de fouiller dans un des meubles à la recherche de son cadeau.

Elle se racla la gorge et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

Drago se figea à l'entente de sa voix.

« Heu rien du tout. »

« Mais bien sûr… Allez viens t'asseoir. »

Tous deux prirent place autour de la table face à face.

« Alors pour ton anniversaire j'ai deux cadeaux. Le premier est caché quelque part mais pas dans le salon donc ne te fatigue pas à le chercher. » Drago lui fit un sourire innocent « Le deuxième c'est que c'est moi qui ai préparé le repas ! » s'exclama-t-elle extatique.

« Oh mais c'est super ! J'ai hâte de goûter ! »

Le sourire du blond s'effaça peu à peu malgré son ton enjoué.

« Pas besoin de faire semblant je sais que tu n'apprécies pas particulièrement ma cuisine. »

« Quoi ! Mais non pas du tout. » se défendit-t-il avec un air offusqué.

« Ginny a vendu la mèche… »

« T'inquiète je ne le prends pas mal. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très douée… C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire un effort supplémentaire et faire quelque chose que tes parents ne feraient jamais. » avoua Hermione en baissant sa voix au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

« Ah d'accord je comprends mieux. J'aurais préféré que tu les empoisonnes eux plutôt que moi. » blagua-t-il.

« T'es pas sympa. J'ai fait plein d'effort ! En plus je tiens à te rappeler que la dernière fois que j'ai apporté quelque chose à tes parents, c'était une bouteille de vin donc aucune chance de les empoisonner avec. Malheureusement… Et au final, ils l'ont offert à leur personnel sous mes yeux. »

« Je plaisante amour. Allez, on attaque ? »

Le repas se passa sans trop de soucis si on omettait quelques détails. Les boulettes de fromage de chèvre furent avalées en quelques secondes vu qu'une partie de leur population avait fini sur le sol de la cuisine. Le tartare de saumon crevette fut un peu trop salé au goût d'Hermione mais Drago ne fit aucune remarque et en revenant avec les tournedos Rossini, elle trouva de nouveau son cher et tendre en train de fouiller une autre pièce. Son cadeau était pourtant dans un endroit évident quand on connaissait Hermione, c'est-à-dire dans la bibliothèque, dissimulé derrière ses encyclopédies.

Ce fut punit comme un enfant qu'il retourna à table. Malheureusement le temps d'être allé chercher Drago, un félin carnassier à la fourrure orange avait commencé à s'attaquer au foie gras des tournedos. Il était là tranquillement installé, les pattes posées sur le rebord de la table en verre et la truffe dans l'assiette imperturbable aux éclats de voix proférés à son encontre.

Quand la brune s'approcha discrètement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le mettre dans une autre pièce. Au moment où elle effleura ses poils de ses doigts, Pattenrond effrayé par le contact de sa maîtresse, bondit tel un ressort sur la table, atterrissant en plein dans l'assiette et traversa la table en furie renversant tout ce qui était sur son passage.

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche choqué par la réaction de son chat qui n'était pourtant pas du genre peureux. Drago lui, se figea et une veine apparut sur son front en se rendant compte que les verres en cristal qu'Hermione avait sortis et qui étaient maintenant cassés appartenaient à sa défunte grand-mère. Elle n'était qu'une vieille bique chauve acariâtre qui sentait le camphre mais tout de même... Cela restait un souvenir de famille.

En imaginant ce satané chat devenu une carpette rongée par les mites, un sourire sadique apparut au coin de ses lèvres et la veine disparut.

« Je vais chercher du sopalin et la balayette je reviens. » lui dit Drago.

« D'accord. » lui répondit-elle une voix triste.

Hermione se baissa et commença à récupérer les plus gros morceaux de verre cassé jusqu'à ce que le souvenir de l'état de la cuisine lui vienne à l'esprit. Elle se redressa si vite qu'elle eut un léger vertige et lâcha ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Non non non non… » psalmodia-t-elle.

La brune courut du mieux qu'elle pouvait à cause de ses talons jusqu'à la fameuse pièce.

À peine eut-elle franchi le pas de la porte qu'elle percuta le dos de Drago qui s'était figé à l'entrée de la cuisine. Le choc la fit reculer de plusieurs pas mais n'eut aucun effet sur son conjoint qui avait les pieds encrés dans le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un geste du bras pour montrer l'étendue des dégâts : casseroles et vaisselles sales s'empilaient dans l'évier, une poêle trônait encore sur la plaque à induction. C'était celle qui avait servi à cuire la viande et l'huile qui avait permis de la cuire avait éclaboussé la mosaïque beige du mur. La sorbetière, quant à elle avait été mal fermée et du liquide jaune clair s'était échappé de la machine pour couler en un léger filament jusqu'au sol.

« Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai cuisiné. »

« J'ai cru que c'était une blague. J'étais persuadé que tu avais été chez le traiteur. »

« Pourtant tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas mentir. Si je te dis que j'ai cuisiné c'est que c'était vrai. C'est ton anniversaire tout de même ! »

« Je sais. Excuse-moi. »

N'oubliant pas sa tâche première, Drago marcha jusqu'au petit placard situé à l'entrée de la cuisine pour se munir de la balayette quand il glissa sur quelque chose de mou. Il leva son pied et un air dégoûté s'installa sur son visage en voyant sa semelle tachée de blanc

« Bordel mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est déguelasse ! Sur quoi j'ai marché ? »

Une pauvre boulette de chèvre rescapée de la chute de l'assiette venait de finir écrasé par une derbie en cuir.

« Du chèvre. »

« Du chèvre ?! Mais pourquoi il y en a par terre ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Bon d'accord Hermione détestait mentir mais de temps en temps le mensonge pouvait s'avérer utile, surtout quand cela pouvait lui éviter les foudres de ses parents ou de Drago, car son blond de petit ami avait une sacro-sainte horreur de la saleté et de ne pas être impeccablement habillé. Un jour, alors qu'il s'était taché avec du ketchup, il avait préféré jeter sa chemise à la poubelle plutôt que d'utiliser du détachant car il était persuadé que la tomate allait imprégner et s'installer dans le tissu. Depuis Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de lui, elle lui avait même offert un bavoir suite à cet incident.

Drago sautilla à cloche pied jusqu'au sopalin bien caché dans un placard, à l'abri des griffes meurtrières du félin, et essuya le fromage étalé sous sa semelle.

Une fois son nettoyage terminé, il se retourna vers Hermione et la vit, le visage baissé et un air triste sur son visage.

« Hé. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la paume de sa main sur sa joue.

« Mon amour dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« Ce dîner était vraiment une idée pourrie, » lui répondit-elle à moitié énervée et déçue.

« Mais non pas du tout. Jamais personne n'a fait ça pour moi auparavant. »

« Normal tu n'es sorti qu'avec des petites bourgeoises qui avaient des employés à la place des doigts. » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Cette réflexion fit pouffer Drago.

« Astoria savait peindre et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle m'a fait un tableau. »

« Encore une chance, sinon je l'aurai brûlé ou offert à tes parents vu qu'elle était si géniale. »

« Je sais. Mais arrête de vouloir tout faire pour leur plaire. Ils sont bornés et traditionalistes à l'excès. Quand l'Iphone est sorti ils ont crié au diable pendant des semaines parce qu'il n'y avait plus de touche donc bon… »

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui embrassa le front. « Oublie-les, d'accord ? »

« Mmmh. »

« En réalité tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir pour mon anniversaire ? »

« Bien sûr que non sinon je te l'aurais acheté. »

« Viens avec moi. »

Drago tendit sa main vers Hermione afin qu'elle dépose sa paume dans la sienne. Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la maison sur la pergola en bois et lui demanda d'attendre un instant. La brune en profita pour observer les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel sombre du Surrey. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir enfermé sa terreur de chat dans une des chambres, sans lui le dîner aurait pu être parfait. Pour se venger, elle ne lui donnerait que des croquettes basses calories pendant une semaine, finis les petits extra. Adieu le morceau de thon tombé par « inadvertance » par terre.

Un petit vent frais vint caresser son visage faisant flotter des mèches de ses cheveux et l'entourant d'une douce odeur de rose.

Elle entendit le son lointain des semelles des chaussures de Drago se rapprocher puis claquer de plus en plus fort sur le parquet massif du salon. Le blond apparut dans son champ de vision et actionna un interrupteur faisant s'allumer les lampions enroulés autour de chacun des poteaux de la structure en bois donnant à l'ambiance un côté intime. Il passa enfin la porte de la baie vitrée et Hermione put remarquer qu'il avait changé de chemise, pour mettre sa chemise préférée, celle avec un léger liseré prune sur le col et la boutonnière, touche de couleur qui n'était pas sur son précédent vêtement.

Il se plaça dans le dos de la jeune femme, l'enlaça et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« On est tout de même mieux que dans une cuisine ravagée par de la vaisselle sale et des casseroles brûlées, pas vrai ? »

« Tu pouvais te moquer de moi dans la cuisine tu sais… »

L'un contre l'autre, ils profitèrent du calme environnant. Pas un seul bruit de moteur ne venait percer leur cocon de tranquillité, seul le petit clapotis de l'eau de la marre où nageaient des carpes koïs apportait un léger fond sonore apaisant. En sentant l'odeur de linge propre, Hermione se sentit tout d'un coup apaisée et oublia les frasques du dîner pendant un court instant jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité ne reprenne le dessus.

« Tu ne devais pas me dire quel était ton cadeau idéal ? » le questionna-t-elle.

Un rictus apparut au coin des lèvres de Drago, elle n'oubliait jamais rien et ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. Elle aurait pu être une bonne avocate.

Il regarda une dernière fois les massifs de fleurs à moitié dissimulé dans la pénombre du jardin pour se donner du courage et calmer le stress qui montait en lui de façon fulgurante. Ses iris grises se posèrent sur le bouddha démesuré et il se promit qu'un jour ou l'autre un malencontreux accident lui arriverait, comme un frisbee gigantesque qui lui décapiterait la tête ou alors un camion qui sortirait de la route et foncerait dans leur jardin réduisant la pauvre statue en miette. Un jour il s'en débarrasserait peu importe la réaction que pourraient avoir ses parents.

Le blond se détacha du dos chaud de sa compagne pour se placer devant elle. Il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement. Il finit par lui déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Puis il se recula d'un pas, lui prit les mains tout en la regardant dans les yeux et à ce moment-là il sut. Il sut que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était le bon choix. Alors le jeune homme mis un genou à terre, lâcha les mains de la brune et sortit une boîte en velours bleu clair de sa poche de pantalon. Il l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une bague en or blanc surmontée d'un diamant taillé en carré et de plusieurs petites pierres scintillantes sur l'anneau brillant de mille éclats grâce aux lumières environnantes.

Prise au dépourvu et sous le coup de l'émotion, la brune plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Venant de Drago, elle s'attendait à tout mais certainement pas à ça. À part se dire qu'il aurait fait ceci ou cela de telle façon lors du mariage de Daphné et de son milliardaire suédois Karl, il n'avait jamais parlé de mariage, celui de ses parents ne lui ayant jamais donné envie de franchir le pas.

Quand Hermione était petite fille, elle jouait à la mariée avec ses copines et ses poupées, imaginant des mariages de princesses dignes de contes de fée où une partie des invités seraient des licornes. Mais en grandissant, elle avait vite mis cette idée de côté pour se concentrer sur ses études et sa carrière. En rencontrant Drago, cette pensée avait surgi de temps à autre dans son esprit sans pour autant être exprimée. Elle se voyait bien faire quelque chose de simple avec juste la famille et les amis proches, pourquoi pas sur une plage ou à la campagne du moment que c'était en pleine nature. Elle s'imaginait porter une robe fluide avec de la dentelle et un joli dos nu. Mais jusqu'à présent elle avait pensé que ses envies ne resteraient qu'un rêve.

« Dès que je t'ai rencontrée j'ai su que tu deviendrais une des personnes les plus importantes de mon existence. Ta simplicité, ton honnêteté, ta gentillesse et ton intelligence hors-norme font de toi la seule et unique personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie. Hermione Jane Granger, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire en devenant ma femme ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, elle picora sa bouche de petits bisous et entre chaque baiser un « oui » sortait de ses lèvres. Se rappelant qu'une bague attendait patiemment dans son écrin, elle s'en saisit et la passa à son annulaire. La jeune fiancée la leva au niveau de ses yeux pour admirer la pierre précieuse. Elle était magnifique.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Drago Malefoy pour faire un cadeau aux autres le jour de son anniversaire.

* * *

 **Réponse aux review anonymes :  
**

 **Lilas :** merci beaucoup :) :)

* * *

 **Review ?**


End file.
